The Dysfunctional Game
by HiddenCoffee
Summary: This idea came to me while listening to One More Night by Maroon 5. Kurt and Sebastian have a routine. They have sex, they fight, they make up and repeat the process. This time, something different happens when they make up. Drabble. First Kurtbastian fic. Rated T for strong language, kissing.


The Dysfunctional Game

Kurt takes a pillow from the bed and attempts to hit Sebastian, who barely dodges it before grasping Kurt's shoulders and shoving him against the wall.

"Why the fuck does it matter so much? You said you were done having sex with me," Sebastian's eyes are full of hurt and anger that's only reflected back in Kurt's.

"This happens on a regular basis Seb! I tell you that and then come back the next day. You changed the game this time!"

"I can't just be yours, Kurt! Do you realize how fucking _unfair_ that is to me? We're not in a relationship. You said that yourself when this started. Don't change that on me now."

"I'm just shocked. This is the first time you've ever gone out and had sex with someone else since we started this."

"Well, maybe I just wanted something to rip me out of reality for a little while, okay?" He lets go of Kurt shoulders and sits down on the bed.

"What? That bored with me now? From what I recall—"

"Just shut up," He shakes his head and Kurt crosses his arms, attitude apparent.

He doesn't say anything and neither does Sebastian, but after a few minutes, Kurt can't stand it and drops his act. He sits next Sebastian and runs a hand through the boy's luscious locks. "I'm sorry, babe." He tacks the nickname at the end; knowing how much Sebastian loves it when he calls him that.

The taller boy turns and gives him a small smile. Everything was back to normal now. The minute Kurt says those words, Sebastian forgets everything he's mad at him for. "I'm sorry too," He leans in, nearly touching his lips to Kurt's. "I'm yours from now on." The heartache he'll feel in the morning from saying this doesn't register with him. Right now, all he can think about is being with Kurt. He'll do anything to make sure he can be with him at least one more time.

Kurt closes the distance between them and Sebastian can't help but moan in response. Kurt is like a drug to him. He's completely addicted to all of him. His tongue slips into Kurt's mouth without protest. The smaller boy clutches onto him, digging his fingers into his shoulders to take the taller boy with him as he lies back on the bed. Sebastian pulls away, moving to tug at Kurt's ear, before leaving hot, teeth filled kisses to his neck. He places a kiss to the collar of Kurt's shirt before running his nose back up his neck, taking in the scent of the other boy.

"God, I love being with you," He whispers, completely lost in him and unaware of the words dripping from his mouth.

Kurt shoves him back immediately and Sebastian looks at him dazed. "No, you don't," He says.

Sebastian pauses, debating whether or not he wants to take this chance. After a second, he decides it can't get much worse than it is now and replies, "What if I do? What if I love you, Kurt?"

"Y-you can't. T-that's not what this is supposed to be about."

"How can it not be?"

"You don't do relationships! You never did! And you just had sex with someone else two days ago!" He yells, moving away from Sebastian.

"Because I love you and all you ever want to do is use my body! I have feelings, Kurt. I was trying to forget them."

"You never expressed them!"

"You never let me!"

"Because I never thought we could have a relationship," Kurt admits, utterly defeated. After five months cooped up emotions, the truth had finally come out.

"I love you Kurt. So much."

Kurt's weak. He doesn't want to give in, but he doesn't want to fight. He doesn't want the game to be over. All of the heartache and uncertainty that came with it was so exciting and he's not sure what will come to be between them now. He doesn't want to hurt Sebastian anymore, though. He'd been cruel to him. It's time to forget about the game. "I love you too."

Relief shows in Sebastian's face before he smirks, "So, what do you want to do this?"

"Can we figure that out in the morning?" He crawls back to Sebastian, placing his hands on his thighs before bringing them face to face. "I want you really bad right now."

"Yeah. In the morning," He replies breathlessly.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, how was it for my first Kurtbastian story? I know I kind of left this open ended, but I truly do not plan to continue it. Sorry, guys.

Please review! :)


End file.
